


I Bet There's One Thing I'm Better At

by sdmadridista



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ronaldo wins the Ballon d'Or for the second year in a row, Messi needs to prove he's better at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet There's One Thing I'm Better At

**Author's Note:**

> I think by now we've all seen this image: http://pbs.twimg.com/media/B7QjKwOCMAAFTLN.jpg but if not, it's the inspiration for this piece! I normally don't ship these two AT ALL, but it was begging for a story to be written so here it is.

"C'mon."

“I don’t understand, where are you taking me Leo?”

“SHHH! Callate! Do you want someone to hear?”

“Well I have no idea where we’re going, maybe I want someone to hear my screams!”

Leo smirks, “Trust me Cris, you’re not gonna want anyone to hear this.”

He leads Cristiano down a dark corridor, far away from everyone backstage celebrating the Golden Ball winner, one hand around Cristiano’s wrist, the other tugging off his burgundy sparkled bow tie and loosening the top button of his shirt. He pushes them into what appears to be a seldom used storage room.

“I still dont--”

“Shhh, I said be quiet! You think you’re so hot don’t you, beating me two years in a row?” whispers Leo, licking his lips. “Well you might have won tonight, but I bet there’s still one thing I’m better at!” He drops to his knees, pulling at Cristiano’s belt buckle.

Cristiano’s head is spinning, _is this really happening right now? With Leo??_ He can’t believe it, but he can feel himself starting to get hard as Leo wrestles with his too-tight tuxedo pants. The idea that they could get caught at any moment, creating a terrifying media blitzkrieg, flits through his brain for a second, but it’s instantly thrown away when he feels Leo wrap his hand around his cock. Shy, quiet Leo, who barely speaks in public, is taking charge, shoving his pants down and slowly stroking him to full hardness.

_Holy shit, thinks Cristiano, who knew that touching his thigh earlier would have led to this?_ Leo strokes him harder, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the head, causing Cristiano to choke back a moan. He’s already hard as a rock as he looks down at Leo who is gazing at his cock as he pulls on it, eyes darkened, like it’s something he can’t wait to devour. His humble boy smile is replaced by one that looks positively wicked. He tongue sticks out, pink and wet and he licks a long stripe up the underside of Cristiano’s dick.

“Fuck!” Cristiano throws his head back and Leo grips his thighs, blowing cool air where he had licked, causing goosebumps to spring up over Cris’ exposed skin. He grabs Leo’s head, guiding it down onto him. “C’mon then kid, show me what you’ve got.”

Leo takes up the challenge enthusiastically, immediately swallowing down Cristiano’s cock down to the base, choking as it hits the back of his throat. He bobs his head and swirls his tongue over the head, running it over the slit and holy fuck he was right, Cris does not want _anyone_ to hear the sounds Leo is pulling out of him right now. His gasps and moans encourage Leo to suck harder and faster and fuck, he's amazing at it, knowing just the right moments to pull back or gulp him down his throat further, further than even seemed humanly possible. 

Cristiano opens his eyes to look down at Leo, at the way his lips are so red and how wide they have to stretch to fit around his dick. A tiny trail of spit is trickling out the corner of his lips and Cris reaches down to swipe at it with his fingertip, stroking the side of his mouth and his cheeks that are rough with just a hint of stubble. Leo's eyelashes flutter and he leans into the touch. He hums happily and Cristiano can feel him smiling even as he's sucking him.

"God damn Leo, where did you learn to suck cock like that?" he groans, hands finding his hair and he winds it around his fingers to get a better grip as he starts to thrust into his mouth, fucking his face. He feels Leo gag and then hands are pressing into his hips, holding him down, and Leo dips lower licking at Cristiano's balls, drawing them into his hot mouth one at a time, smacking wetly. Cristiano holds his head in places as he savors the feeling of Leo’s velvet slicked mouth.

Leo moves back up, licking at him like he's a melting popsicle, the slurping noises turning Cristiano into a panting, moaning mess. His hips are thrusting of their own volition, and this time Leo lets him, holding his head still and hollowing his cheeks. Cris is close and his head is pressed back into the wall, filthy Portuguese dripping from his lips between moans. When Leo deep throats him and swallows, his throat tightening around his cock, Cristiano cums violently, spraying hot into his mouth, sobbing Leo’s name in a way he’d never admit to anyone. Leo takes everything Cris has to give, never ceasing his sucking until he's sure he's totally spent, letting him slip from his mouth. He swallows his mouthful of cum, smiling up at Cristiano who is boneless and panting up against the wall.

He stands up, pressing a feather light kiss to the corner of Cris' mouth before pulling his pants back up, fastening the button and zipper.

"We should get back. They'll start to wonder if we're both missing for too long."

Cristiano struggles to regain his composure, reaching out to smooth Leo's hair where he had tugged it out of place. “That was, fuck, that was the best blowjob of my life. You were not joking. But you know how competitive I am Leo, so why don’t we go back to my hotel room and we'll see if I can beat you twice in one night!” He gropes at him through his pants and he knows Leo will follow him back to the hotel, fuck the press, fuck the post-award interviews. He's on a high of adrenaline from winning and cumming in such quick succession and not ready to stop the night anytime soon.


End file.
